


I Wear This Crown Of Thorns

by mihrsuri



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Child Death, Child Neglect, Dark, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Sequel, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: Mary lives or at least, she breathes. Living might be a stretch.





	I Wear This Crown Of Thorns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Castle Crumbling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751169) by [AllegoriesInMediasRes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/pseuds/AllegoriesInMediasRes). 



> This is a potential sequel to Castle Crumbling by allegoriesinmediasres. The title comes from the Johnny Cash song 'Hurt' - I wrote this because Castle Crumbling would not get out of my head and well, this appeared.

Mary lives. She lives and dies, coming back to herself among the shards of her rosary and her little sisters body and she can put none of it back together. She can’t even clean her hands - they have to do that for her. 

(They have to prise her off her baby sister, her apologies dying in her mouth)

Because of her royal status she will not be put to death but will spend the rest of her life locked away and Mary thinks, perhaps this is because I deserve not the grace of death and an absolution of sin but this slow living through the bars of the cage I have made, built with everything I have lost - the emperor, the peoples love and any chance of my fathers regard. 

You are as responsible for this as I, you drove me to this place, she would say to him if he ever visited her again but he will not. He will not look her in the face and see that they are so much the same and the realisation tastes bitter in her mouth. 

(Her illusions of Anne Boleyn’s faults have shattered with Mary’s killing of her child - it was her father who did not want her mother, her father who sent her there to boil in misery until she stained her hands with blood. Anne had tried to be kind to her for years, she hears. Anne does not try anymore. Anne had wanted to strangle her with her bare hands and Mary does not blame her for it. She does not blame Anne for any of it now)

The Pope annuls Mary’s mothers marriage, the Emperor disowns her and Mary cannot sleep for seeing Elizabeth’s face. Anne Boleyn has six living children and would trade her own life for her first baby’s in a heart beat and Henry Tudor cannot let go of his guilt.


End file.
